


Threeway with Leeway

by Akameda



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akameda/pseuds/Akameda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion or a night of regrets? It all depends on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threeway with Leeway

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a pretty old fic I decided to move over from my LJ account to test out this website. If it works out, my others will follow!

There were hands at the collar of his shirt, and Ueda felt the way his back hit the wall just a little too roughly. Instincts flaring, his hands shot out, as if he intended to retaliate against the one who had put him in the position, but at this very moment all his hands did was grasp for either shoulder of a slightly taller man who was currently vying for the attention of his mouth, which he eagerly reciprocated.

"You didn't have to shove me so hard." Ueda complained halfheartedly, grunting between messy kisses and tugging at the shirt his hands were currently touching.

Amusement shone in the eyes of the other man, and it was easy to see a smile despite the quick, rough pecks of their lips. "Can't you give your pride a rest even now?" Kamenashi knew it wasn't pride that was doing it, though. Ueda simply wanted control of the situation and he was quite used to it.

There was no reply, as Ueda skimmed his hands across Kamenashi's shoulders and down to his waistline, causing a rippling shiver to start up the aggressor's spine. As if in a mirror effect another set of hands started up Ueda's waist, index fingers coiling in his loose belt and pants hem, and with a groan, the boxer tried not to pour his focus too fully into either of the men on him. He wanted to enjoy both, so long as he had them together.

"Move your legs out of the way." Akanishi growled, aiming his moody words at Kamenashi, who merely snorted and edged out of the way the tiniest amount possible to give the tallest of the three room to kneel in front of Ueda. Ueda had to bite his tongue not to retort with 'now who's pride needs a rest?', but it seemed Kamenashi had that covered for him, as just a few seconds later lips were latched around said tongue, teeth grazing just so as he suckled.

Now that it seemed Akanishi had his way, his hands were roaming across a muscled torso, but putting most of his efforts into the lower side, along the same hem he was messing with before. His mouth soon followed the advances of his long fingers, nibbling at tanned skin with fabric pushed out of the way.

It was always hard to deal with both of them at the same time, Ueda found himself thinking, as Kamenashi's lips parted from his mouth and descended along his neck. His head tilted back to accomodate the movement, and it seemed more than welcome, because Kamenashi soon moved that much closer, his fingers smoothing along Ueda's collarbone, thumbs pressing and rubbing as his mouth left what would become small visible marks before he was finished.

"I swear to fuck." Akanishi growled, pulling away a hand to shove at one of Kamenashi's jean-clad legs.

"Should I just sit on your shoulders?" Kamenashi retaliated heatedly, his mouth leaving Ueda's skin in order for him to stare down at the complaining man on the floor. "There's enough room, you're fine."

"Like hell there is. Move."

It was always hard because they didn't like to get along. Ueda released a long sigh through his nose and stared blankly across the room as they continued to bicker. But he put up with it because it wasn't the same without them arguing. Besides, he had often wondered if it wasn't some form of subconscious foreplay between them. They were amped up more, the more they fought. 

"How about _I_ move?" Ueda prompted, voice neutral and cutting them both off rather abruptly.

"No, wait, Tatsuya-" Both started at the same time, only to be cut off again.

"I'm moving." True to his word, Ueda lightly shirked himself of their fingers and backed further towards the center of the room. There was no annoyance, no anger, he was simply trying to find balance and solution to their petty squabbling. "Here, Jin you can be in the front with all the room in the world. Kazuya, now you can have my back."

Akanishi seemed quite happy with the solution, and eased himself over to resume what he had been doing.

Kamenashi on the other hand... "How can I kiss you from the back?"

"You'll figure it out." Akanishi chimed in as he rubbed along the edge of Ueda's boxers which always seemed to poke up above his jeans line. Ueda could practically hear Kamenashi reminding him to get clothes that actually fit, and likewise he could hear himself complaining about how baggy clothes felt better.

"You're sure eager to suck dick." Kamenashi grunted, as if trying to poke at Akanishi's ego just because the taller seemed to perceive himself as having won. Regardless, he approached and wrapped arms around Ueda's waistline from the back, strategically nosing spiky blond hair out of the way so his lips could fall right back into place.

Wanting to soothe Kamenashi, Ueda reached one arm back and up to massage at Kamenashi's head while the younger was peppering him with warm kisses. His scarred fingers smoothed through dark locks and rubbed just so until he managed to elicit a content hum from behind him.

Apparently either Akanishi hadn't been paying attention, or didn't care, because he didn't offer any sort of verbal response to the not so subtle observation Kamenashi had made. Instead, his index fingers were now curled each in a belt loop on either side of Ueda's hips, other fingers trying to hold the boxer's shirt out of the way as he nipped and kissed a quivering stomach. 

Ueda groaned ever so softly, bombarded with the quiet pleasure of touch and sensation, of his two loves focusing so fully on him, as if he were all that mattered. 

Spending time like this with Kamenashi and Akanishi wasn't just hard because they wouldn't get along. Ueda probably would have argued that it was harder still, when they actually did. When they worked together it was like they were in sync, and the pleasure that one caused rippled straight into the pleasure the other was causing, and pooled together to make for some of the most memorable times between the sheets - and in other places - that Ueda had ever spent with anyone.

Shivering, Ueda nearly stopped what he was doing with his own hand when he felt Kamenashi's hands sidling up the back of his shirt at the same time Akanishi was fumbling with his belt. The anticipation of the second gesture coupled with the sensual nature of the first, and Ueda found it hard to lean into both at the same time, though he rather wanted to.

"This might be easier on the bed." Kamenashi whispered the words against his ear, and Ueda squeezed his eyes shut briefly before reopening them. Truthfully he was right, but Ueda wasn't sure if he was ready to give up the rare visual of Akanishi ready and willing, and daresay wanting, to suck him from his place down there on the floor.

Licking his lips, Ueda gave the barest of nods, and then tilted his head back where he could return the whisper. "In a bit..." Then he smirked and quickly shot a glance at Akanishi, only to return his stare to Kamenashi, as if to wordlessly relay what he was thinking. The younger barely contained his amusement, but nodded nevertheless. He understood the rarity of what was unfolding in front of Ueda, and so while continuing to give attention to the side of the boxer's neck, he craned his attention just so, so he could watch Akanishi. It was clear all traces of his earlier annoyance had vanished.

Though he had heard the sound of whispering above him, Akanishi found himself unable to make it out, and so he decided to ignore it, even while wanting to hear what the other two were saying. In some way it bothered him, but mostly he chalked it up to gossip, and stroked his own ego with the idea that it was something about how good he was in what he was about to do.

The belt he had been messing with came undone easily enough, and Akanishi cupped the palm of one of his hands over the manhood still contained underneath the rough fabric of Ueda's jeans. Assuredly, with the looseness of said pants, without the belt they would soon hit the floor, but he wanted to delay it just a bit. 

In order to do just that, his hand applied pressure and rubbed in a slow, circular motion that brought the sound of a sigh to his ears. It was clearly Ueda's, but he ventured a look upwards just to confirm and was surprised when he wasn't just met with one pair of eyes on him, but two. Seeing Kamenashi peering over Ueda's shoulder sent a spike of arousal through his veins, and Akanishi could only gather his immediate thoughts enough to offer a smirk to the pair of them before focusing intently on the task, quite literally, at hand.

Ueda found himself leaning back into Kamenashi more when Akanishi's hand movements became a little more insistant, stronger even. It was clearly rousing his lower half to life, slowly but steadily. 

As if competing, Kamenashi's small kisses became nips, then suckles, and finally full on bites, in choice, sensitive places that had Ueda unsure whether he was wholly enjoying it, or if Akanishi's attention was just overriding the pain. There were times - rare ones - that he liked the feel of pain, but mostly he found his thrills through giving pain to others; namely, the two men currently treating him to their affections. But right now those bites felt pretty damn good, if he had to say so.

"Quit squirming..." Akanishi's complaint, and subsequent smack to the side of his leg, brought Ueda from his reflections, and he realized he had been wriggling against the touches.

On reflex, Ueda reached out his free hand to return the smack, albeit atop Akanishi's head. "Are you just bent on complaining all night?" He grumbled out, ignoring the sound of Kamenashi's muffled mirth against the side of his neck. "If you don't like me moving, then hold my hips."

Akanishi went to open his mouth in protest when Ueda's hand returned to those permed dark locks and fingered through them. It seemed like a nice enough gesture, but Akanishi was suspicious immediately, and rightfully so. Again he went to say something, but was then cut off when those fingers tightened and pulled, causing the taller man to release a high-pitched squeal he was instantly mortified for doing out loud. 

"You're incorrigible." In contrast to the harshness of the action, Ueda's tone was more amused than anything. "I thought I was going to be treated to a nice birthday evening, but you can't seem to think of anyone else but yourself, can you?"

Despite the fact that from this angle Ueda had no visual ability as far as Kamenashi was concerned, he knew exactly the expression on the youngest's face. He could swear these two were like children sometimes, moreso in the bedroom than anywhere else. 

"...I'm not going to apologize." Akanishi grumbled, then winced, head craned back via Ueda's hold, so they could meet gazes.

"Of course you're not." Ueda chuckled, then released the strands. The action had gotten Akanishi's attention, at least, and that was what he had been aiming for, more or less. "Just do what you want to. The sooner you do, the sooner we can take this to a more comfortable spot."

Contempt glossed over Akanishi's eyes for a few seconds, but then he relented and replaced his hands upon Ueda's narrow hips just where the jeans and boxers met. The pants hadn't sagged too much, but Akanishi was beyond caring about holding back now. His long fingers eagerly pulled at the fabric on either side, until Ueda was having to step out of them so they could be discarded haphazardly. This was Kamenashi's place, after all, so Akanishi more than wanted to put the younger man through more cleaning work later.

Kamenashi noticed the gesture - which would have seemed entirely innocent if he simply didn't know Akanishi better than that - and began to nibble underneath Ueda's earlobe, right along his hairline. "Can I smack him too?"

Ueda could have laughed at that, and almost did if not for the hand now rubbing him through his boxers. The sound he made was something of a choked groan, and seemed to quell the silently sulking Akanishi, who then began to earnestly work at his task. 

"Maybe." Ueda whispered his response, perhaps more heatedly than intended. His skin was beginning to flush with arousal, and as per usual when that happened, his hands searched for some way to reciprocate how good he was feeling. The hand that had been rubbing Kamenashi's head earlier now drifted backwards again, but this time down instead of up. Clearly he was grasping for something in particular, and Kamenashi was sure he knew exactly what that was. The younger adjusted his body so that Ueda could touch his hip, and from there, the skilled boxer's hand drifted to its target.

Not expecting the sudden strength of the grip on his crotch, Kamenashi faltered in his affections, a startled grunt escaping him. Ueda smirked to himself, proud of his achievment, and allowed his fingers to grope the familiar territory as Akanishi eyed them curiously.

Before Akanishi could query the goings-on above him, or complain again, Ueda's other hand reached for him once more, but this time when the scarred hand passed through Akanishi's hair, it was entirely gentle. Perhaps it was a bit more demeaning than intended - like patting the head of one of his dogs - but Ueda decided that Akanishi should be lucky he was resisting the urge to pinch his exposed collarbone.

"Look back at me." Kamenashi's words cut through his shared stare with Akanishi, and Ueda did as asked, moving his head to the side and straining to focus on the man behind him. His lips were instantly captured in an awkward, over the shoulder, kiss, and, as if on cue, Akanishi's hand renewed its vigor and was rubbing him with more intent than it previously had. 

In response, Ueda's hand ceased its combing through Akanishi's hair, simply resting atop the man's head, and his other hand passed the gesture of rubbing onto Kamenashi, harshness and intent included, making Kamenashi's kiss more messy as he was rapidly distracted by the feeling of his own pleasure.

Suddenly, the languid way that Akanishi had been working took an unexpected change of pace, going from rubbing to carefully pulling Ueda's manhood from his boxers, to putting him between his lips in one fell swoop.

"Sh-shit!" Ueda cursed heatedly, breaking free from the shared liplock in brief shock. It was just the head of his dick which was encompassed in warm heat - no, Akanishi definitely did not have the ability to work all of him right from the start, even when he was mostly flaccid; he didn't get enough practice for that - but that was more than he had been expecting, and it felt more amazing that way.

Without a doubt Ueda was sure that Akanishi was wearing a smug expression, but he wasn't about to look down and check. His head had found a much more comfortable placement, resting against one of Kamenashi's shoulders as the younger man had returned to peppering his neck with kisses despite Ueda's hand which was still rubbing him quite strongly between his legs.

Even more than the kisses, Ueda became very aware of where Kamenashi's hands were at. He felt both of them winding their way down his sides, as though they planned to tickle him. Wariness crept in, but was abruptly chased out by the pressure and slick warmth surrounding his manhood as Akanishi harbored the will to arouse him further.

Thankfully it seemed as though Kamenashi's intentions were of the favorable kind, one hand stroking across one of Akanishi's cheeks affectionately and the other securing itself around the base of Ueda's dick, holding him in place so the soloist wouldn't have to. This freed Akanishi's hands to grasp and massage Ueda's exposed thighs, fingers mischieviously creeping under either leg hole of Ueda's boxers until the tips met with the boxer's balls.

Already, Ueda knew that he wasn't a match for their onslaught, no matter how much he wanted to give in and just let them continue to tease and pleasure him for as long as possible. He didn't want to be too on edge for when they entered the bedroom.

Therefore, reluctantly, after only a minute or two of sampling the tantalizing euphoria he was certain only those two together could provide, Ueda peeled himself away. Rather than being met with disappointed sounds, he was irritated to see just how pleased with themselves Kamenashi and Akanishi looked as the former adjusted himself in place and the latter wiped his mouth as he stood. Ueda knew his face had to be flushed for them to so obviously revel in their abilities.

"Quicker than last time." And of course Akanishi just had to rub it in.

"Slower than you, though." Kamenashi retorted, more trying to rile Akanishi up than defend Ueda's honor.

"I'm still quicker than you." All it took was Kamenashi's look of success for Akanishi to realize what he'd slipped up and said. "Oiii, you know what I meant!"

"Can we go to the bedroom while I'm still hard, please?" Ueda chimed in with the same irritation, already walking away from the bickering pair before he'd even finished speaking, shrugging off his shirt as he did so.

As he was tucking himself back into his boxers, he was unsurprised when he realized he wasn't being followed just yet. Those two were probably still arguing.

The slamming sound of something against a wall centered that belief, furthered with a small crash, but Ueda smirked when all he heard after that was muffled anger stemming from the younger of his two partners. "That was expensive, you idiot!"

"Like I intended to break it!"

Another slam, but this time there was no crashing sound and Ueda wondered if they would manage to make it to the bedroom before they finished their own foreplay. A few seconds, then a minute passed and Ueda's curiosity gained the better of him. Staving off the lingering pleasure throbbing in his lower half, the boxer walked back out into the hall to a very passionate scene of Kamenashi with Akanishi pinned to the wall in a way akin to how Kamenashi had been pinning him just earlier. However, Ueda had a hunch the first slam must have been the other way around.

The first thing that came to Ueda's mind was to complain, but as he watched the two of them, their mouths melding together in the heat of the moment, teeth nipping and gnashing, Kamenashi with one hand tangled in Akanishi's hair and Akanishi with both hands tight around Kamenashi's upper arms, the boxer decided that he didn't have reason to complain. Seeing his lovers like this was just as rare these days, what with their situation and all.

Instead of say anything at all, positive or negative, Ueda opted to silently lean against the doorway leading into Kamenashi's bedroom, arms crossed and eyes centered on the show in front of him. In a break of kissing, he briefly noticed a glance come his way from Kamenashi, but he knew it was merely as if the younger was making sure that he was, in fact, watching. Akanishi, on the other hand, was entirely absorbed in the sudden attention he was getting, having been the one touched the least thusfar, and Kamenashi was feeding into it with his other hand snaking up the taller man's shirt and pinching at one of his nipples.

Ueda wasn't sure if Akanishi was even registering anything except Kamenashi at the moment, but that was just the way he tended to be in all aspects of life. Narrowly focused with all attention directed on the present. In some ways Ueda felt he could relate, but not entirely.

"F-fuck yeah..." Akanishi groaned against Kamenashi's neck as the younger went for his belt buckle, knowing exactly what was in store for him, or so he hoped. All traces of their bickering was gone, but it would be back, Ueda was certain. There was no way that one of them - mostly Akanishi - wouldn't mess up at some point in the future of their tryst.

The soloist's pants were around his ankles just as soon, and Kamenashi's right hand had both Akanishi's manhood and his balls cupped as his lips took control of the sensitive appendage. Unlike the taller man, Kamenashi was much more skilled in this area, but he still didn't take in more than he was sure he could handle without choking. Ueda watched in almost shivery eagerness the pleasure that cascaded throughout Akanishi. His face became rapt with arousal, his cheeks flushing with evidence of it beyond the expression the soloist was wearing.

To Ueda's surprise, however, Kamenashi's left hand wasn't holding Akanishi in place. It was working at his own pants until he managed to get them unfastened, and Ueda watched as while Kamenashi sucked at Akanishi, he began to jerk himself in a slower fashion than he was working on the soloist's manhood.

That was rare, for Kamenashi to be so turned on he couldn't wait to be touched, and Ueda simply couldn't resist the opportunity. He moved quickly, and crouched behind Kamenashi before the younger could pre-emptively stop or move. Chin resting on Kamenashi's shoulder, Ueda weaseled his arms around a slender torso and swatted the hand away from where it was eagerly pumping the half-hard manhood.

"Let me..." He whispered softly, smirking at Kamenashi's resultant quiver. Both of his hands fisted the familiar flesh and began to move, following the rhythm that Kamenashi was using while sucking Akanishi. Having been the one to get so much attention before, Ueda was more than happy to take such a role. It was as arousing to feel Kamenashi squirming under him and seeing it ripple through to Akanishi as the youngest man's pleasure would ebb and flow with Ueda's hand gestures.

If there was going to be any sort of retaliation, Ueda probably wouldn't have even tried, but he had known that Kamenashi would do exactly as he was doing now. The newly-freed hand was now clawing at one of Ueda's wrists, expressing his pleasure in a way that Ueda could feel since he couldn't quite see his lover's face from where it was nearly pressed into Akanishi's crotch.

Whatever Kamenashi seemed to be doing with his mouth was having quite the effect on Akanishi too, as Ueda looked up and saw the way the soloist's features were even more twisted in euphoria and it was surreal almost, seeing and feeling both men coming undone right in front of him. Yet at the same time this was far from the first shared sexual experience for them, so it was oh so very real and had been experienced a number of times before. But perhaps not in the very same way as it was now.

As the only one with his head currently somewhat clear and unclouded with pleasure, Ueda understood that he now had full control of the situation, and with a contemplative look, he knew just what he was going to do with that control. Smirking to himself, he watched Akanishi's hand as it grasped in Kamenashi's hair, though clearly trying not to be too forceful, and Ueda bent upwards, putting further strain on his crouching legs, to nibble at those fingers, reminding Akanishi that he was here too.

It worked. Those dark brown eyes peeled away from Kamenashi, and stared straight at him, full with lust and need, and wordlessly begging him not to stop Kamenashi from what he was doing. 

To the contrary, he had no intention of stopping Kamenashi's efforts, though with the way his hands were working on the now hard manhood between Kamenashi's legs and the subtle, but noticeable, gyrations Kamenashi was making to screw the hole both of his hands made around said manhood, it was quite possible the youngest was going to lose his focus before long and be unable to continue.

Maybe he could find a solution to that.

"I'll be right back... Don't touch yourself while I'm gone." He whispered against Kamenashi's ear again, adding a small nibble for effect before he pulled away entirely. Clearly Kamenashi was itching to disobey the suggestion, his left hand trembling as he held it against his thigh, but Ueda wasn't going to test his patience for long.

He made it back to the bedroom swiftly, and over to the bedside table without a moment's hesitance. He knew exactly what was inside and exactly where it was at, so he reached for the small bottle of lubricant and that was when he did hesitate. The small foil packets of condoms seemed to stare at him from within the drawer, and he wasn't sure if they would be necessary. Sometimes they liked to go without using them, and it wasn't as though they didn't know each other's health and sexual history. 

Ueda shook his head to himself and shut the drawer without retrieving them. Kamenashi might reprimand him later, but he honestly didn't think it mattered at this very moment. With the bottle of lube in hand, he returned to the hallway, to much the same picture as when he had left. 

His own manhood gave a small jolt from within its confines, at the pure need etched into the pair of them, moreso Kamenashi due to the fact he wasn't receiving any attention. That would all change shortly, and Ueda made sure Kamenashi knew that by flashing him a glance at the bottle before he repositioned himself behind the younger man. 

Akanishi appeared to see what was coming too, and, anticipating the show he was going to receive, released a moan louder than the small ones he had been eliciting intermittantly during the entirety of Kamenashi sucking on him.

As Ueda settled into a kneel this time as opposed to a crouch, Kamenashi slid his legs apart a little more, as much as he could while still maintaining a decent balance without putting too much strain on his legs. It was obvious he was in this to last, and Ueda was quite fine with that. More than fine.

"I need to get your pants off first..." Ueda chuckled playfully against the back of Kamenashi's neck, where he was nuzzling rather affectionately now. "Sit up a little more."

That suggestion proved difficult when Kamenashi had a mouthful of Akanishi, so it was with great reluctance that he pulled away, causing Akanishi to whine, low and keening. "Come on..."

"It's only for a second." Kamenashi murmured breathlessly with mirth in his tone, as he began manuvering himself around to where Ueda could work to get his pants and boxers off of him. It took longer than a minute - much to Akanishi's evident dismay - but not too much longer, and Ueda used the golden opportunity to also rid Kamenashi of his shirt since with his mouth attached to Akanishi's dick, he wouldn't get the chance to do so in the future.

"Move your legs apart a little more..." Ueda prompted through whisper, flashing a brief look at Akanishi while he waited for Kamenashi to do just that. A small spark of jealousy erupted in his chest for the attention that Akanishi was still getting, and just how good he was feeling, but Ueda knew that he was going to be feeling even better soon, and so that quelled his small moment of flared pride. Such jealousy was somewhat uncommon, but all of them had their moments.

The moment that Kamenashi had complied, the negativity vanished and what replaced it was pure anticipation. Ueda grabbed for the lube he had discarded sometime during shirking the younger man of his clothing, and uncapped it one-handed. The small sound the bottle made when it opened resulted in a shiver going up Kamenashi's spine that Ueda saw and Akanishi felt. Both of them were equally as amused as they were aroused, Akanishi leaning back against the wall for further support so his legs didn't give out from under him.

"Hurry up..." Akanishi groaned, and Ueda knew it wasn't so much a stab at his speed as it was an indication of how much pleasure was running through him. He was clearly worried about lasting.

In any other situation he would have slowed down just to spite the soloist, but right now he was just just as eager. 

"I'll go as fast as Kazuya wants." Ueda retorted anyway, pouring some lube over his fingers. For a second it almost seemed like Kamenashi was going to stop just to tell them both off about their bickering, but he kept at what he was doing, bobbing his head over Akanishi's throbbing dick and fondling the base and pair of balls hanging below it with one of his hands.

Without further waiting, Ueda eased himself closer to the younger man's back, enough so that he could again rest his chin on one of those slender shoulders, and he followed the movement by placing his left hand on Kamenashi's left hip, steadying him for what was coming. Then his right hand dipped between spread legs and started to feel for the familiar pucker he knew he would find there.

Kamenashi's body quivering against him was one of those sensations that Ueda felt he could never get enough of. His lover was so eager for his lustful affections that he was literally shaking in anticipation, and Ueda groaned quietly to himself as he processed the thought of how perfect it was. 

Then he found what he was looking for, and it was all downhill from there. Ueda's slick middle finger penetrated the tight ring of muscle and Kamenashi let out a muffled, but beautiful moan of pleasure-pain around Akanishi's manhood. The vibrations must have been exquisite because just as soon, Akanishi was giving a moan of his own and Ueda shifted his attention between the two just to drink in their responses. He was now fully in control of the pace and pleasure, and for Ueda that was nothing short of absolutely arousing.

"Already moaning from just one finger?" Ueda taunted Kamenashi despite his thoughts, middle finger sinking in further, slowly, ever so slowly. In this position the pucker was especially tight and in order not to harm his lover, Ueda preferred the painfully slow pacing. It was also good for teasing and working Kamenashi up.

In response Kamenashi gave him a slight smack against his thigh that turned into a grapple for purchase as Ueda pulled his finger out and re-entered it a bit faster. Obviously whatever he was doing was exactly what Kamenashi wanted in that moment, whether he was feeling pain or simply pleasure.

"Fuuuck, you should see his face..." Akanishi groaned, interjecting the small moment and causing the tips of Kamenashi's ears to flare red in embarrassment. The youngest knew exactly how he looked in that moment, and Ueda did too, even though he was quite unhappy about not being able to see it for himself.

Ueda shook his head slightly and nosed some hair out of his way so he could nibble on Kamenashi's earlobe while his worked his finger in and out, in and out repeatedly, in that same agonizingly slow pace that was causing Kamenashi's grasp on his thigh to tighten bit by bit with passing time, nails digging into his skin in such a way that Ueda winced but also believed he was feeling pleasure from it. Maybe it was the idea of it, or maybe it was just Kamenashi. Tonight seemed especially oriented to making pain feel like pleasure.

Only when Ueda was sure that Kamenashi was all right, did he add a bit more lube to his fingers and begin pressing two inside instead of just one. The tightness doubled and Ueda felt himself throb within his boxers, more than ready to use something better than his fingers. However, with the way that Kamenashi's face scrunched up a bit, it was obvious that adding a second finger didn't feel quite the same as adding the first. Ueda only knew it through the tension he felt against his nose as he nuzzled against's Kamenashi's cheek. Otherwise, the youngest still seemed pretty intent on his sucking.

"Ahh, h-he needs... to stop..." Akanishi groaned, losing his control rapidly.

"Just cum." Ueda growled in reply, keeping his attention on Kamenashi to make sure his fingers weren't hurting him too badly. "You can get hard again later if you want."

"But it's not the s-same..." Akanishi's protests were growing tiresome, so Ueda used the hand he'd had on Kamenashi's hip to grab for the youngest's hair and pull him away from Akanishi's crotch. If Kamenashi had really wanted to, he would have stopped when hearing Akanishi's complaints, but he was clearly unhappy about being forced away.

"I was trying... to distract myself... thank you very much..." Kamenashi panted, brows furrowed and eyes closed as his lip curled in a faint wince. 

Ueda halted his fingers and gestured with his head for Akanishi to get on the floor with them. "Jin will distract you in a different way." Confused, Akanishi shot him a questioning look, to which Ueda gestured downwards with his head. When Akanishi didn't get it the first time, Ueda did it again, and still it appeared too vague for the lust-hazed man to understand what he was hinting at.

"For fuck's sake, suck him."

"You could have just said so!" Akanishi snapped, then he too was kneeling on the floor.

"I wanted you to surprise him, you dumbass." Ueda growled, stroking Kamenashi's hair with the hand he had used to pull the younger away from Akanishi's crotch. Kamenashi kept his eyes closed, but it was quite likely that he had rolled them as well, exasperated by the childish nature of the petty bickering.

"Well, excuuuuse me." The soloist grumbled, but to his credit didn't hesitate further. It took a little manuvering to get Kamenashi back away from the wall enough that Akanishi could successfully kneel to suck him, but they managed and within seconds, Akanishi's mouth was around Kamenashi's manhood, becoming the distraction that the youngest had apparently needed.

Resting his head against Ueda's shoulder, Kamenashi fell into a state of body and mind that was much more blissful, between the slowly working fingers and the mouth around his dick. Ueda continued with just two for a good few minutes before he was absolutely sure that his lover could handle a third. Really, prepping with three was unnecessary, but after the brief show of pain that Kamenashi had expressed, Ueda figured it was better safe than sorry, and he knew he would have more control going extra slow with three fingers than with his manhood, which was straining against his boxers by now, begging for some sort of attention.

Akanishi appeared to finally be paying more attention because he waited until the exact moment that Ueda entered Kamenashi with three fingers to suck particularly hard, eliciting a choked gasp from Kamenashi's throat and a full and tense tightening of the youngest's body.

Knowing that Kamenashi must have been suspended somewhere between pain and pleasure, Ueda tried to make it more towards the positive side, through going slower and letting Akanishi swallow him down a few more times before he would let his fingers move. However, when his fingers did move, they seemed to trigger more of a euphoric response than the sucking did. 

"A-ahh!" It was a breathless and beautiful moan that Ueda couldn't resist responding to with small love bites to the exposed portion of Kamenashi's throat. "M-more..." Kamenashi's flushed face was still evidence of embarrassment - especially in asking for more - but it was also now filled with lust, which was beginning to pile up now that pain was ebbing away the more that Ueda fucked him with his fingers and Akanishi sucked him deeply.

A slight smirk appeared on Ueda's lips then and he briefly looked down to Akanishi as he worked his fingers in and out as eagerly as he would allow himself too, stroking the place that was so wholly working Kamenashi up that it was hard to hold him in place.

"You can get up again." Ueda growled out, aiming his words for Akanishi and in a way that was more possessive than he might otherwise have liked to be. "I'm going to fuck him." There was something about completing the bond in that way, that made him want to have Kamenashi all to himself. He was the same way when it came to fucking Akanishi, so it was merely in his nature, he assumed.

Heeding the comment, Akanishi stood back up with some effort, groaning with the pain of maintaining such a position and for the prolonged sucking that had left him with an aching jaw, no doubt.

Ueda, in turn, nuzzled into the side of Kamenashi's flushed face, feeling the small beads of sweat that were dripping down. "Once you start sucking him again... I'll fuck you." Instead of making it an order, Ueda decided to give Kamenashi the option to set when he started. His fingers slipped from the clenching confines of the youngest's body, but he remained pressed close, enjoying the warmth.

While Kamenashi was gathering his thoughts and trying to replenish his breath once more, something seemed to register to Akanishi, who was idling his time leaning against the wall and trying not to stroke himself. When his dark-eyed focus met Ueda, the realization traveled without words and Ueda leaned up in anticipation at around the same time that Akanishi leaned down, their lips clashing together in a rough and passionate kiss that they had not yet shared. 

Kamenashi looked over, running a hand through his own hair as if self-conscious for the appearance of it. Ueda didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but he was sure it was something similar to what Ueda himself had been thinking when he'd watching Kamenashi and Akanishi making out in the hallway.

Neither of them was looking to dominate the other. They were simply looking to express their feelings on a deeper level than they had thusfar.

However, the kiss hardly lasted, because Kamenashi was just as eager as they were to continue, and he nudged his way between them, forcing Akanishi back to his rightful standing position so he could pay attention to the straining erection Ueda had prodded him to begin sucking again as soon as he was ready. It was clear that he was, in fact, very ready, because he engulfed the heated flesh within his mouth in such a swift and needy way that Akanishi released an immediate whimpering moan, that quivered with the entirety of his body.

Ueda took the cue for what it was and shimmied out of his boxers so he was as free as Kamenashi was. Then he slicked fresh lube across his manhood while trying not to lose himself to the sensation, and with his dry hand grasped for Kamenashi's hip in much the same way as before.

It took some shifting and adjusting to get himself into a position where he was comfortable and knew he could stay that way for awhile, but Ueda was ready soon enough. His slick hand grasped his own manhood and held it in place as he searched for the pucker he had been prepping. When the tip brushed across the tight muscle opening, Ueda felt his breath hitch ever so slightly. He couldn't help pulling his head away from Kamenashi's shoulder and tilting his stare downwards so he could almost watch the way he pressed against the sensitive spot.

There was something so intimate about that one, teasing moment, as he prodded the welcoming entrance and felt the subsequent twitch and clench the area made, anticipating the violation and wanting it wholly. Kamenashi, too, was quivering again, awaiting the very second Ueda would begin to push inside of him. It was unlike the boxer to pause here, but tonight seemed rapt with unusual seconds, none of them distasteful or unwelcome.

"P-please..." Finally, Kamenashi couldn't take it. He had pulled his mouth away from Akanishi just so he could beg for more than just the teasing. Ueda decided he would remember that desperation for another time that he was more in control of himself.

There was nothing more that Ueda needed right then. All he did was smirk to himself and await the meeting of Kamenashi's lips with Akanishi's aching erection again, before he started to enter that clenching, perfect heat. "Ahhhhh...." Ueda couldn't contain his own, elongated and deep moan of pleasure and relief. He'd gone too long without touch after getting so much, this sensation was beyond what he had been expecting, or knew to expect.

Kamenashi abruptly halted in the attention he was giving Akanishi, tipping his head back and whimpering softly, eyes squeezed shut as his body tried to work out whether he actually wanted the agonizingly slow intrusion or not. Ueda persisted regardless, partially because he knew that that was what Kamenashi would want, but mostly for selfish reasons. It felt too good to give up now, not that he expected Kamenashi to completely pull away. The way the younger man was arching, however, it almost seemed that way.

Rather than complain of a lack of attention, Akanishi bent over Kamenashi and cupped his face with both hands, kissing his forehead and then either of his cheeks, peppering him with attention all over so he could get used to sinking down to the hilt of Ueda's cock, which is exactly what Ueda had him doing.

Not one to be outdone with affection, Ueda pushed through the engulfing ecstasy rolling through him in waves intensifying with every heated clench of those muscles, and started mirroring similar kisses against the side of Kamenashi's neck and along his shoulder. Together, it appeared that his and Akanishi's affections were making the intrusion that much easier to bear for Kamenashi, because the rough breathing through his nose that the youngest had picked up was beginning to even out, and ebb away with possibly the pain that Kamenashi was feeling.

"I'm fine..." Kamenashi mumbled a few seconds later, apparently sensing the distress of his lovers and being quite unsure how to reassure them to keep going.

Neither responded, so Kamenashi lightly pushed at Akanishi to stand back up and when the taller man did, Kamenashi leaned forward to begin sucking him again. His brows were knit together, which Ueda even noticed from his position behind Kamenashi, but if the youngest was willing to go on, he wasn't going to disappoint. The moment Kamenashi's lips were teasing the head of Akanishi's dick, Ueda gave a small, shallow test thrust, which caused a groan from the one receiving the thrust.

Again, he gave another small and shallow thrust, and still Kamenashi persisted in swallowing down more of Akanishi's dick. Taking that as a sign that everything would be okay, Ueda smirked to himself and tried a different, more vicious, thrust deep within the clenching muscle. This caused Kamenashi to immediately release Akanishi's manhood as he grimaced, then moaned.

"Can you decide which one you're feeling?" Ueda teased, using his slick hand to palm over Kamenashi's dick in the hopes that he might sway him more towards pleasure.

Obviously Kamenashi was not at all pleased with the taunt and tried to shoot the oldest man a dirty look over his shoulder. Ueda merely maintained his smirk, and gave no warning before thrusting in a similarly rough way that knocked the breath clear out of the man he was buried within.

"Oi!" Kamenashi growled when he regained oxygen, reaching back to smack the side of Ueda's head. 

"You're asking for it." Ueda retorted, more than ready to begin thrusting at a steady and relentless pace.

And he probably would have right then had Akanishi not interjected. "Where do I fit in, in this?" He snorted, absently rubbing his manhood in clear need of some attention of his own.

"Sorry..." Kamenashi mumbled, one of the few genuine apologies Ueda had ever heard him utter to the soloist. "I don't think... with fuckface back there, that I can-" Ueda growled and thrust out of spite for the nickname, effectively cutting off Kamenashi's words. ".... We need to figure out something to do." Kamenashi chose not to respond to the sudden assault on his insides, out of either pleasure or pain, despite the feelings it caused.

There was a brief lapse where all three appeared to be thinking, before Akanishi piped up with, "Why don't both of us fuck you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kamenashi responded before Ueda had even processed the suggestion.

"I think it would be fun." As expected, Akanishi defended his suggestion.

"Bullshit." Ueda finally spoke. "He can hardly handle me, what makes you think he can handle both of us at the same time?"

Kamenashi shot him another dirty look. "I can handle you just fine, don't flatter yourself. It just takes time to adjust."

Ueda rolled his eyes, not wishing to drag this out any longer due to how slick and hot and perfect the inside of his lover felt right now. "So you want to do that? Double penetration?"

Kamenashi hesitated. ".... I didn't say that."

"Then I guess I'm going to be fucking you, Tatsuya~" Akanishi gloated, amused. Now the one sending dirty looks was Ueda, and directly at the tallest of the three. 

"Or Kazuya could fuck you." Ueda shot back.

"Like hell."

"What's wrong with that idea?" Kamenashi interjected, immediately offended.

"Nothing, I just-" Akanishi grappled for some explanation that wouldn't offend anyone further, but nothing came to mind. "... I just don't want to be fucked tonight, I guess."

Silence fell over them again, before Ueda, impatient with the ache in his groin, finally relented. "Fine, Jin, you can fuck me, but you owe me." It was hard for Akanishi to contain his grin as he moved around to the other side of the pair, appreciating the view of Ueda's narrow backside a bit too much.

"I don't mind oweing you." Akanishi replied happily.

"Just get undressed and get the lube." Ueda muttered towards Akanishi, while trying to adjust Kamenashi a little better. "Get on all fours, it'll probably be easier." That was aimed at the man he was currently buried inside.

"How about on my back?" Kamenashi queried, feeling the hardness of the floor and being unsure if he even wanted to stay there on the wooden ground in any shape or form. "....And on the bed?"

Admittedly, to Ueda the bed sounded a lot more pleasant as well, so he nodded, allowing Kamenashi the leeway to pull forward slowly, a joint wince appearing on both of their faces, likely for different reasons.

Upon hearing that this would be taken to the bedroom, Akanishi relinquished his clothing there in the hallway and took nothing but himself and the bottle of lube to the bedroom, where Kamenashi and Ueda soon followed, Kamenashi trying to ignore the mess of all their clothing that they had left in their wake. That could be taken care of later, he reminded himself inwardly.

Following his own other suggestion, Kamenashi climbed up onto the bed first, collapsing on his back and spreading his long legs just enough for Ueda to settle between them. Amused and enticed by the perfect picture in front of him, Ueda did just that, edging onto the extremely soft sheets and laying across Kamenashi's body. He melded them together, nuzzling into a warm neck before Kamenashi's playful complaint of, "You're heavy~" rang in his ears and prompted he pull himself to all four's.

"So're you~" Ueda retorted, scrunching his nose as he spoke.

"I wasn't laying on you, though."

"You were last night."

"I was not! We were in Kumamoto. You slept between Taguchi and Nakamaru."

Akanishi laughed from somewhere behind them as he also got up onto the bed. "You guys never change, huh?" This soured Ueda's expression just for a second, but he chucked those thoughts away and rolled his eyes, probably in sync with the younger man below him. To his credit, he bit his tongue for the spiteful words he could have used right then, knowing that anymore delay in their fucking, and he would be getting blue balls and would not feel up to anything. Instead he just shrugged and bent down to nuzzle Kamenashi's nose with his own.

"Get on with it already." Ueda groaned, distracting himself with palming Kamenashi's manhood and being amused at the squirming reaction it prompted. 

"You need to stop or I won't last." Kamenashi replied, reaching for Ueda's wrist and trying to halfheartedly halt him.

"Then make me~"

Kamenashi didn't get a chance to say more on that, because Ueda did stop, but that was because he felt a cold and wet finger rubbing between his cheeks. "How about I make you?" Akanishi chuckled, though his tone was strained. Ueda ventured it was probably because he was just as aroused and wanting to finish as Ueda himself.

"Shut the hell up." Came Ueda's grunted response, but on some level even that utterance was affectionate, as he lurched forward, seeking a distraction with Kamenashi as he knew the finger would soon be prodding inside of him.

Appearing to sense the mounting tension, Kamenashi tugged Ueda further up and over him by the arms, causing Akanishi to have to follow so he could continue what he had been doing. Soft lips met welcoming lips, and Ueda groaned into the sudden liplock, which grew in intensity when his whole body shuddered as a result of Akanishi's middle finger beginning to probe the exact spot it had been teasing previously. For the briefest of moments Ueda almost recanted his approval for this, but then the youngest of them was kissing him with such a passion and reaching down to stroke his manhood, whisping away those thoughts as if they were nothing.

Ueda grimaced, feeling every slight imperfection of Akanishi's digit, as he tried to force himself to remember just how good it would feel when all the prepping was finished and they were enjoying each other fully.

No words were exchanged for the extended time it took for Akanishi to get him ready. Nothing beyond the grunting Ueda emitted throughout and the slick sounds of one finger, then two, then three moving in and out, and of Kamenashi's hand gliding over the erection between Ueda's legs the entire time to make sure he was sufficiently feeling pleasure alongside whatever he was feeling with the stretching.

By the time that Akanishi was sure everything would be fine, Ueda found himself squirming and abruptly tugging Kamenashi's hand away from him in an effort to keep from rolling up to the edge of orgasm, where he knew he could not be right now if he was going to be stuck between the pair of them. Initial arguing aside, he actually didn't mind it so much, because as he knew it to be, the two of them were incomparable to anything else when they were working together, and feeling the working of both of their hips would be just as heavenly as he remembered it to be.

"You'll be all right, right?" Akanishi queried as he stroked one particularly pleasureable spot within Ueda that had the older man's legs trembling in such a way that he couldn't help but be embarrassed. This must be coming full circle from where he had been poking fun at Kamenashi's needy ways.

"I'll be fine." Ueda bit his tongue before he could playfully add some sort of teasing, false comment about the size of Akanishi's manhood.

Kamenashi, however, had no issue adding a joke to his words. "He thinks he's so big."

"Oiiii."

All three of them began to laugh, Ueda's hitching just slightly as Akanishi retracted his fingers for the last time, their slickness used on his erection as well as lube fresh from the bottle, to make sure that he was slick and ready to enter the older man.

"This is probably the longest birthday sex I've ever had." Ueda mumbled as an afterthought, the good humor dying down as he was handed the lube bottle once Akanishi had finished with it. He slicked his fingers and manhood with it promptly, even rubbing some across Kamenashi's entrance, wanting to be sure that nothing had dried during their change of plans.

"I hope you meant to say best." Kamenashi offered with a faux note of offense in his voice.

"Sure." Ueda joked, as if he might not mean it.

"Now who's incorrigible?" Akanishi chuckled, adjusting himself behind Ueda as the boxer did the same in front of Kamenashi.

"I'm surprised you even remember I said that." Ueda smirked over his shoulder, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he finally eyed the way that Akanishi was poised, ready to enter him.

"I remember more than you think."

Before Ueda could utter another retort, Kamenashi had his arms circled around his neck and was yanking him down for another passionate kiss, catching Ueda offguard completely. The youngest was clearly more than ready to continue, and feeling the very tip of Akanishi's manhood against his hole brought Ueda's mind to the very same, eager place as Kamenashi's. But nerves were there too, and so he tried to lose himself into the kiss.

"I'll start..." Akanishi mumbled, and Ueda didn't have to be looking at him, to know that the soloist was watching his own dick in a similar manner to what Ueda had been doing when he had started to enter Kamenashi before.

Whimpering, Ueda sunk lower against the body below him, Kamenashi encircling his neck a bit tighter, a welcome reassurance, especially when the head of Akanishi's manhood breached the tight muscle and kept moving inwards, inch by thick inch, without a moment of pause. The boxer gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the warm touch of one lover and the pleasured sounds of the other. Akanishi was very obviously enjoying himself already, not that Ueda could blame him.

"Get inside me..." Kamenashi hurriedly mumbled the words, running fingers through spiky blond locks and across the flushed face hovering above him now.

"Just a-"

" _Now_."

Ueda growled at the order. It was no longer just a suggestion, but a clear order, and he shot Kamenashi a stubborn look that was mirrored on the younger's face. "You're lucky th-that Akanishi's dick is in my ass right now." He threatened, the small stutter attributed to the last inch of Akanishi's erection being thrust inside him a bit more sharply than the rest had been.

" _Now_." Kamenashi repeated, impatient and unphased by the mock threat, "You'll feel better, jackass."

"Fuck... Can't remember the last time I did this to you..." Akanishi's lust-filled voice floated from somewhere behind him, and Ueda rolled his eyes in pure exasperation. Both of his lovers were not playing fair at the moment, leaving him no room to argue or reply in a natural way.

Rather than even try, Ueda arched forward, all but dragging Akanishi with him as he moved to where his dick could press heatedly against the opening he had been violating earlier. "Fine." He growled, and contrary to the slow and smooth thrust from before, he entered Kamenashi harshly, a punishment as he thought in his mind, triggering a startled yelp to come from the youngest.

"You said now~" Ueda chimed in, but it came out much less powerful than intended. This wasn't just better, this was perfection. Truthfully he didn't much like to take it, but when he did submit himself to the idea of it, there was nothing comparable to taking someone else at the same time. 

Kamenashi was squirming underneath him, the expression on his face somewhere in the middle of pleasure and pain, no thanks to the sharp thrust he had received. A bit of guilt blossomed in Ueda's chest, and the next thrust he attempted was slower, savoring the warmth and muscles clenching around him in an indescribable amount of perfection and bliss. To match it, Akanishi set up a similar pace, urging Ueda to stay slower, to feel everything down to the last detail.

From that moment, everything fell into place piece by piece. 

Kamenashi's arms came up around Ueda's shoulders, pinning the older man in place as they shared the affection and euphoria. Likewise, Ueda's arms encircled Kamenashi's torso, holding him off the bed just enough where his arms were hugging him. Behind Ueda, Akanishi had both of his hands solidly placed on either of Ueda's hips, his eyes having the pleasure of seeing such rapt affection shared between his lovers below as they thrust towards completion.

A steady stream of groans was beginning to build from Ueda, as the combined sensations were almost too much to take. Akanishi was finally hitting the right spot, striking a gold mine of ecstasy within Ueda, while simultaneously Ueda was doing the same to Kamenashi, whose body was clenching and unclenching in an erratic rhythm, making it hard for Ueda to know just what to expect on every inward thrust.

None of them were going to last at this pace, and they all knew it, which made for inhibitions to go out the window. There were no worries about cumming too soon, not from any of them. Akanishi gratefully sped up his pace, snapping his hips forward and eliciting a mixture of whines and grunts from Ueda, who had no choice but to offer the same pace to Kamenashi, who was far from bothered by it. In fact, the youngest soon wrapped his legs around Ueda as well, muttering into his ear how he wanted to go faster, deeper.

Ueda's erection throbbed from within Kamenashi's body and he nodded hastily, hoping that Akanishi would pick up the pace, whether or not he had heard Kamenashi's euphoric utterance.

He hadn't, but Kamenashi wasn't the only one chasing his orgasm. Akanishi's hips jolted forward, harsher still, and Ueda moaned against Kamenashi's collarbone, where his face had somehow landed amidst the frenzied passion. It was impossible to take, feeling both at once. Trying to keep up with Akanishi was futile, and Ueda could only be grateful that the soloist was working hard enough that he was making up for his missteps. 

"Too close..." Kamenashi finally whimpered out between soft moans that were growing in pitch and volume.

Ueda nodded against the sweat-slicked skin and reached quickly for the taut manhood pressed between their stomachs. He rubbed and jerked the flesh in a similar pattern to their thrusts, panting as he too felt the inevitability of his orgasm. All he could do was try to perservere, to make it and hold out longer than Kamenashi, to give the youngest a chance to orgasm first.

"Nnngh..."

Success.

Kamenashi trembled heavily underneath him, his dark eyes closed and hands grasping at the boxer's back for some form of grounding when his manhood gave up its tribute. That was all it took for Ueda to believe it was okay to let go. His orgasm shot through him with such a ferocity that he swore he was seeing black for a few seconds, hips stilled of his own choosing, and only put in motion by Akanishi thrusting into him, against his sweet spot and in such a way that he was riding out his orgasm as perfectly as the work that had gotten him to it. The intense sensation all but stole his breath, causing him to gasp, head reeling. Nothing had felt that good in a long time.

By the time that Akanishi was grunting his release and ceasing his movements, Ueda's body felt like jelly, pliable and weak. All three found themselves panting in the aftermath, none making the effort to move and none wanting to.

"Shit..." Ueda cursed to himself, feeling Kamenashi lowering his legs from around his waist and knowing that was his cue to pull out. Not that he could do so until Akanishi - who was languidly draped against his back - pulled out, which he was sure that Kamenashi understood.

"Tell me we don't... have to clean up right now..." Akanishi groaned, doing just that and reluctantly pulling out and away.

Ueda shrugged and did the same, albeit slower, before rolling over and coming to rest against Kamenashi's side. "Just get me some tissues..."

"I've got it..." Kamenashi interjected, rolling just so he could reach the bedside table. He snatched a few tissues and handed them to Ueda. "Clean me while you're at it..."

"Yes, your highness." Ueda joked, watching from the corner of his eye as Akanishi settled on his other side, content and probably on his way to being half-asleep since there was no cleaning for him to do. With a small smile, the boxer cleaned Kamenashi's chest and stomach first, then ventured lower, catching all the escaping semen and even massaging a bit for the soreness he wondered if he had caused.

When Kamenashi was clean, Ueda turned his attention on himself, and made sure there was nothing left to drip out over the sheets during the night.

"Didn't Meisa say you couldn't sleep over?" Kamenashi spoke up while Ueda was cleaning himself. The boxer glanced over, knowing the words were aimed for Akanishi, but finding himself interested anyway.

"Mm?" Yep, Akanishi was on his way to being half-asleep.

"Meisa? Your wife? The one who so graciously agreed for you to have a threesome with your exes because of one's birthday?" Kamenashi joked, but that seemed to wake Akanishi up some.

"Shiiiiit." He groaned, rolling over and sitting up where he was on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I have to watch Theia in the morning."

"Have fun going home." Ueda smirked, making a point of stretching out over the sheets as if gloating that he had nowhere to be and thus could revel in the afterglow for as long as he wanted. Akanishi's answering glare only made him stretch even more, one arm weaseling underneath Kamenashi's shoulders to pull the younger man against him.

"Be nice or I'll make you go home too." Kamenashi teased, though the look on his face was clear evidence that he wouldn't do that.

"Since when do you ever care if I'm nice?" Ueda returned, joking.

Reluctantly Akanishi pulled himself off the bed and away from the pair nestled there. He started an avid search for each bit of his clothing, surprised when some of them were not where he remembered tossing them. "Yeah, whatever. It just means I can have a smoke in the taxi anyway."

Despite the rather playful mood all evening, it was always the time in which Akanishi would leave that started the tense atmosphere that ran through all of them. Ueda made a point to look away from the soloist getting ready to head home, burrowing his face in the crook of Kamenashi's neck and shoulder, as if seeking reassurance and protection from reality, or maybe he was simply tired and wanted to fall asleep sooner than Akanishi could leave. To the opposite, Kamenashi was watching every move that Akanishi made, his expression unreadable with lips drawn into a fine line as his arms hugged Ueda to his body.

Nothing else was said until the front door shut behind Akanishi's exit. No good-byes, not even a wave, and Kamenashi released a previously held breath when finally the apartment was just the two of them again.

"Why did you have to invite him?" Ueda mumbled, somewhere between pained and tired, but also satiated.

"I don't know..." Kamenashi answered truthfully, sighing as he pulled away. "I'll go lock the door and turn off the lights."

Ueda grappled for Kamenashi's arm the moment the slightly taller man was off the sheets. It seemed for a moment like he was going to pull his lover right back to him. Kamenashi certainly anticipated it as he stood there waiting, watching Ueda's stoic face for any signs of anything. But there was nothing except a slight massaging of Kamenashi's arm before Ueda let go and promptly rolled over, allowing the younger a chance to do as he had said he would.

There was a guilt settling in Kamenashi's chest as he went to the front door, flipping the locks and picking up whatever mess had been made. It wasn't much, so he was back to the bed in a few minutes, the apartment now dark and ready for sleep.

By the time he was back, Ueda had moved under the covers, and Kamenashi was quick to follow, becoming the big spoon to Ueda's little spoon, hugging the boxer's back to his chest and nuzzling near Ueda's ear. There was a long silence and then a very quiet, ".....I'm sorry." from Kamenashi, who felt the weight of that apology down to his very bones. "I thought it would be fun... the three of us again."

"It will never be what it was before." Ueda sighed, understanding Kamenashi's intentions, but holding contempt for them as well. 

"I know..." Kamenashi started, "But-"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you actually know?" Ueda grunted, only to feel his own guilt when Kamenashi fell silent behind him. ".... I get it, I'm sorry. I'm just... let's sleep?"

Kamenashi nodded, his shame rising until Ueda finally rolled over to face him, embracing him in those strong, trained arms that made him feel safe. And loved. "I won't do it again." 

But Ueda knew that Kamenashi would do it again. And again. And again. Until Akanishi finally did something to break his heart for good, which Ueda both hoped never happened, but also on some level did hope it would happen, if only for the younger man to get a clue about what this sort of relationship was and how toxic it was to be friends with benefits to someone they used to love. Still loved.

"Let's just sleep, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Kamenashi burrowed close. "......I love you, Tatsuya."

Ueda's lips reflexively smiled at those words. "I love you, Kazuya." He replied, voice thick with sleep already.

"..... Happy birthday."

Ueda laughed drowsily. "Go to sleep, would you?"

"That's not a proper response."

" _Thank you_ , Kazuya. Now go to sleep."

"You're welcome~"

Both of them shared a small laugh before finally settling in to sleep, lulled by the sounds of the city outside, and of the warmth and love of each other, something which could endure anything the world could think to throw at them. Even Akanishi.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember having a lot of fun with this one, even if it still feels a bit long-winded. Hot, angsty threesomes are always fun. ;D


End file.
